


Voulez-vous guincher avec moi ?

by siriala



Series: Steve in Dreamland [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Dreams, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriala/pseuds/siriala
Summary: Steve meets the man of his dreams on a sunny Sunday afternoon on the banks of the Marne.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams/Steve McGarrett
Series: Steve in Dreamland [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559311
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Voulez-vous guincher avec moi ?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 3rd story in the Steve in Dreamland series, and while each part might be readable as a stand-alone, I encourage you to read the series from the beginning, as Steve is on a personal journey that makes more sense if read in order.
> 
> First of all, many kudos to my wonderful beta honscot !
> 
> Guincher (pronunciation [here](https://dictionnaire.reverso.net/francais-anglais/guincher)) is an old French verb meaning to dance. It's rarely used nowadays except in jest or when talking about particular times, like when people used to go "guincher" on non-work summer days in ["guinguettes"](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guinguette), on the rivers around Paris, the Seine or the Marne, especially at the beginning of the 20th century. So the title means "Do you want to dance with me ?" and is of course a play on the famous song "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ?" Last word in our French lesson of the day, mamie means grandma.
> 
> This part was inspired by a documentary about the invention of today's restaurant and what came before ; the passage about guinguettes had me imagining the boys and girls of Five-0 wearing straw boaters and long dresses… Also, Véronique was Harry Langford's girlfriend in episode 803 Kāu pahi, ko’u kua. Kāu pū, ko’u po’o – Your Knife, My Back. My Gun, Your Head. As far as I remember, we just know she and Harry met in Monte Carlo so I decided she was French and made up a past for her as I saw fit for my story. The fic was begun before we saw Harry again, so ignore whatever else we learned about him in later episodes.

When Steve had called Harry Langford to pick up his girlfriend's knowledge about French impressionist paintings, he hadn't counted on both of them to appear a few hours later at his door. Though maybe he should have, considering they had been vacationing somewhere around Tahiti, but mostly because of all he knew about Harry. Beyond being a great pal, the potential bit of adventure and fight might have appealed too much for the former British spy to resist. And Véronique had tagged along, lured by the promise of another romantic getaway in Honolulu.

Steve had used the opportunity to have her translate more documents they had found pertaining to the missing paintings. Her help had been invaluable, Five-0 cracking the case in great part thanks to her information. Harry had lent a hand in his relaxed, nothing-can-ruffle-me, James Bond way, his help also very much welcome with Danny still sidelined.

So of course Steve had invited them for a barbecue on his beach. And of course Danny had joined them. As usual, Steve had tried not to see his best friend's presence by his side as the sign that they were a couple already, but it proved harder than ever. The mutual sexual gratification they had been getting recently in Steve's dreams made it difficult to keep the right distance between friends.

It was such a relief to see Danny out and about. He might still be getting better and stronger, not allowed just yet to go back to work, but he was clearly on the mend, back to his usual snarky self. Every day, Steve fought the need to just lean down and kiss him, willing to think and talk this through before he authorized himself to act upon his desire. Afraid that Danny might remember the way he had kissed his hand, even though he never spoke about it, and maybe that was because he didn't want to dwell on it. Afraid that Danny might have seen the blackness of his desires.

Every day, he chickened out and held himself back.

"Your chicken's getting a tad burned, Steve."

Steve watched Danny and raised an eyebrow, wondering how he had managed to read his thoughts this time.

Danny snapped his fingers at him.

"Chicken, Steven !" 

Danny showed him the grill and Steve finally realized he was not talking about Steve being a coward but his failing as a cook. He covered his lapse of attention with bickering about backseat drivers who knew better than the cook and Danny replied that his mixed metaphors gave him a headache. Business as usual.

The barbecue was still good, great company, mood-lifting banter, and Danny's warmth by his side. At some point, Steve even found the courage to put his arm around Danny's shoulders as he was talking about him, telling Harry about one of their latest cases.

When Véronique asked about the paintings she had helped them with, Steve took his guests to his desk to get the case folder and opened it for her to see HQ photos of the paintings Five-0 had rescued from inconsiderate collectors and returned to the museums they had been stolen from.

"I love this !" Véronique said, especially admiring a painting showing dancers of olden days having fun through touches of lively colors that seemed to make the canvas vibrate in front of their eyes, the women's long skirts twirling around and showing hints of ankles that were probably very lewd back then. "It makes me think of my great-grandparents. They met in such a place. They used to go _guincher_ on Sunday afternoons in Joinville, dancing polka, or rumba. Though mamie said her parents' favorite dance was the valse musette, because they had to hold each other very close. And later the java, a quite macho dance in which the man often puts his hands on the woman's butt and she holds him by the neck, bodies close, spinning fast. Quite indecent for that time !"

Véro had a fond, amused smile on her face, reminiscing happy times she had never seen but probably recreated often in her mind.

"Then, on hot summer days, they would put on their bathing suits and swim in the Marne. It was still quite a show of immodesty in those years, all that skin showing off, even though it would look very conservative to our modern way of thinking. My great-grandfather would have a heart attack seeing me in my bikinis nowadays !"

"But you wear them so well, darling," Harry interrupted her recollection, placing an arm around her waist and kissing her head.

Steve looked at Danny and shared a smile with him, wishing he could act so casual with his friend and kiss him anywhere, any time.

\-------------

The party coming in is loud and cheerful. Steve takes a look at them, but that's only because he's bored. He's been here at the guinguette for two hours and his friends have all hooked up, beginning with Kono meeting with Adam, and then Chin stumbled upon Abby, leaving Steve to fend alone and maybe find his own lover for a day among the women waiting for a man to put a lei around their neck and invite them to dance. He's done his duty, but no one so far has given him the first bit of a thrill he'd like to explore some more.

The men of the new party all wear light clothes and straw boaters, as fashion rules. Steve himself is no different, lost in the sea of men looking too much alike compared to the women who try their best to attract their attention with a few more colors and feathers – still they all look the same to him anyway.

But there's one man who stands out in Steve's eyes. His hair is blond, his eyes blue, and his smile makes this fine summer day that much brighter. He's on the short side, but his height doesn't seem to be a problem, considering the number of women looking with murderous eyes at the girl he's holding in his arms for a wild polka that has them stumbling and laughing. Watching them, it's instantly clear they're not in this to flirt but to have a good time.

Which is alright with Steve. Especially as he knows the girl and plans to use that fact to get introduced to her partner. As soon as the music gets to an end, he marches right up to the couple and salutes the woman awkwardly.

"Hey, Tani !"

"Steve, hi. Nice to see you here."

Her words are kind, but she's clearly astonished by his attitude and wonders what to make of his showing up like that in the middle of the dance floor, seemingly not about to invite her. She knows that, as pretty as she might be in her long white dress, he's not attracted to her, and that he's usually not up to having fun like the man he wants to woo. He doesn't dance for the sake of dancing, not even to have a good time like those two just did. Except he kind of wants to now, with this man.

"Likewise," he finally answers before turning towards her companion and offering his hand to him. "Hello, I'm Steve McGarrett."

He probably could look or sound more stupid-boring-uninteresting, but he doesn't know how. Luckily, Tani's a good sort. She comes to his rescue as the man offers his own hand in return.

"Steve, this is Daniel. A friend from work."

"Danny Williams," the man adds.

His handshake is firm, his grip tight but not to the point of hurt.

And his grin, when he's done taking in Steve from head to toe, leaving the object of his attention a bit breathless, is once more bright and wide. It seems he likes what he sees.

"Wanna dance, Steve ?"

"With pleasure."

He pointedly ignores Tani's surprise and lets Danny embrace him, his arms around Steve's waist, each hand cupping one of Steve's ass cheeks. Steve shivers with desire and want. He's not usually one to be led, but this is the one part of his life where he loves having a determined partner, maybe even somewhat domineering. He feels strangely safe right now with this stranger and allows himself to relax, body molding against the other man's to seek more of this sexy thrill. Danny might be short, but he's both strong and resolute, it's obvious in the way his arms strengthen their embrace, keeping them straight as they begin to roam around the dance floor.

The new song is already in full swing, so they catch up as best they can. There's nothing smooth or perfect about this, nothing close to the steps he's learned and practice to the best of his ability with other partners. They stumble and grip each other, they push other couples out of their way and have to say sorry three times a minute. But Danny's fun is contagious and Steve can't fight the smile threatening to permanently take over his face. He can't remember having such a great, simple time like this since he had to become an adult.

They dance for what seems like hours, but they don't tire. Steve doesn't feel his feet that should be hurting by now, only Danny's hands on him, sometimes gently mapping his back, especially since Steve lost his jacket at Danny's request, painting a path of fire on Steve's skin hardly protected by the light linen shirt he's wearing. But Danny's strong, discreetly-tattooed hands more often grip his ass, possessively, and Steve wants to take everything off, particularly his pants, stand naked in front of Danny and offer his body to the other man, no restraint between them.

The stranger thing about this is that among all the fun, and even through the deep, relentless desire he's experiencing, Steve's still able to have an easy conversation with the other man.

"As you can see, dancing is not my forte," Danny mocks himself. "I like to have fun, that's it. But the others wanted to dance and drink, so what better place than a guinguette ?"

"I guess we all have to sacrifice a little bit for our friends."

Danny sends him an amused smile.

"Have you been here long ?"

""Bout two hours before you came in. Enough to know there's no one interesting in here today, save for you."

Catherine Rollins was there earlier, and she eyed him for a while, waiting for an invitation to dance, but he's done playing her games. He wants something real, something substantial. A commitment.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my friend," Danny answers with a laugh. "So tell me, what else is there to do in this place ?"

"Apart from dancing and drinking, you can swim in the Marne."

"Really ? Is that safe ?"

"Perfectly. Come on, I'll show you."

He takes Danny's hand and leads him towards the place where the paved embankment turns into a sandy beach reserved for swimmers. A huge guy wearing a straw boater adorned with a stuffed plushy shrimp stops them at the entrance, acting like he's keeping security at the gates to heaven.

"Are you having fun ?" he asks Steve, and it feels like Steve's answer is the sesame that will allow them to pass or not.

Steve has no need to lie anyway.

"Best fun ever," he replies enthusiastically.

The big man chuckles and waves them in. Next to him, another big guy offers his partner a lei that Danny is quick to put around Steve's neck, and Steve's grin gets bigger with the implication that Danny's kind of put his mark on him, and will not let anyone else romance him as long as they're together.

There's a lot of people on the beach already, and they have to push through the crowd to find a place for themselves. Women and men wear body-covering bathing suits, but no one looks at them particularly when they disrobe and Daniel, who came unprepared, wears only simple trunks.

They do react a bit more when Steve finds himself entirely naked, raised eyebrows and giggles going through the crowd.

He looks at himself, taking in all the skin showing off, and the tan, similar all over his body, implying he has to be familiar with being nude in the sun. He can't explain why he's naked in public, rooted to the spot by Danny's stare, who's the one getting him hard as dozens of other people look at him. He recognizes faces, guys he's met there again and again like Duke and Lou, men who've built families long ago, easily, when he can't seem to be able to create a true, lasting relationship.

But none of that with Danny. Steve wants the man to know him just like he is, and if that means showing himself naked, then so be it. He feels kind of vulnerable that way, but it will pass as soon as they are in the water.

He does all he can to show Danny how good of a swimmer he is, climbing on top of the diving board before he throws himself down in a convoluted figure that has everyone applauding him. Everyone but Danny, who seems mad he put himself in danger.

"What are you trying to do ?! Breaking your neck ? Stupid move, man. You won't be of any use to me dead !"

Is it strange that Danny's anger and harsh words feel like the music of love to him ? Steve wants to go up that diving board again right now just to hear Danny rant at him some more.

"Got something better you propose that we do ?" he teases him.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

And Danny doesn't wait for Steve to wonder what before his hands come up to grip Steve's ass and get him close once again. Next thing Steve knows, Danny's mouth is on his, and they kiss hungrily while Danny prepares him, pushing more and more fingers inside his ass to make sure he's going to be able to take him in.

And then he's lying on the beach, Danny fucking him like there's no tomorrow, and it's good, so very good that Steve can't keep in his cries of pleasure, even as their audience is circling in, looking at them with gentle curiosity and amusement.

Steve refuses to be distracted. He closes his eyes on their audience at the same time as his legs close around Danny's back, making sure his lover won't stop loving him anytime soon. Danny slides in deep and slow, lights up Steve's whole body like it's a Christmas tree and Danny just plugged in the garland. The lei is back on his neck, and Steve doesn't recognize the flowers it's made of but it twinkles in time with Danny's move inside him, with all his heated kisses in which Steve wants to lose himself. He's so close to losing it, on the brink of orgasm, of saying everything this man means to him, his body rushing towards Danny's to chase that climactic moment they deserve to live together.

\-------------

Steve jumped in his bed when the phone rang, wrenching him out of the best dream ever. He could still kind of feel Danny's cock inside him, his hands all over his body, and Danny's voice in his ear was the last straw before he came, hard and fast.

It likely took him the best of four or five minutes to get his wits back and remember he was on the phone. With his best friend, the man he was having sex dreams about. Who had more than probably put two and two together and guessed Steve – SEAL-Steve, the guy who was his boss-Steve – had just had an orgasm on the other end of the line.

He was lucky enough that his thrashing around had disconnected the call at some point.

Not _that_ lucky enough, as Danny spent his Sunday afternoon smirking at him from the chair as Steve hid from his knowing gaze by playing with Charlie in the water.

\-------------

Danny embraces Steve's big, strong body, still glistening with water in places, and leads him into a merry dance. Entirely naked, stuck against each other, Steve can't hide any of his dick's reactions and Danny takes advantage of it to make sure his lover enjoys everything he does to him.

Onlookers laugh and smile pleasantly as they watch his hands, already grabbing Steve's ass, go farther down to show his possession, spreading his cheeks and baring his hole before two fingers push inside. Steve's head falls backwards, baring his throat now for Danny's teeth to nip at it. Until their respective heights encourage Danny to suck on Steve's nipples and bite them each in turn, bringing Steve always that closer to orgasmic bliss.

Before it happens, Danny turns Steve around inside the circle of his arms, offering the naked view of his beautiful front to everyone who wishes to look at it. It is a glorious view, and a glorious feeling when Danny's cock sinks inside Steve's hole. He slides in and out easily, height difference somehow erased, and claims Steve as his, once again, in front of their audience. And Steve comes, endlessly, while they're still dancing to the tune of their synced heartbeats.

\-------FIN-------

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this new part and that you'll let me know. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
